


Wer Familie hat...

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [21]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Sebastian erfährt, dass Trennung und Weihnachten nicht wirklich gut zusammengehen...14. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2018





	Wer Familie hat...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurelieTelcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt cricri und TurelieTelcontar  
>  **Widmung:** turelietelconta, weil sich immer wieder geduldig von mir zutexten lässt.
> 
> **Prompt:** [120er:](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1356.html) #088 Pain, [de_bingo:](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html) Einsam
> 
> **A/N:** Diese Idee hatte ich spontan, als ich mir die [Prompts für den Tatort-Adventskalender](https://anja79.livejournal.com/28826.html) angeschaut hatte. Irgendwie fand ich, _„Familienstress zu den Feiertagen“_ passt perfekt zu Sebastian und seiner Situation nach der Trennung von Julia. Es sollte eigentlich etwas lockerer werden, aber dann haben sich meine Bingokarte mit dem Prompt _„Einsam“_ und die 120er-Challenge mit dem Prompt _„Pain“_ auch noch eingemischt und dann wurde es eben da hier. Nach dem ganzen Weihnachtsfluff und -kitsch, den ich gerade produziere, brauchte mein Hirn das vermutlich einfach mal. Zeitlich ist die Story nach „Spiel auf Zeit“ und irgendwo um „Happy Birthday, Sarah“ anzusiedeln, aber explizite Episodenbezüge gibt es nicht.

# „Wer Familie hat…“

 

„Ja, Julia, ich habe dich verstanden! Aber meine Eltern möchten ihre Enkelkinder an Weihnachten auch sehen. Und ich verstehe wirklich nicht–“

Julia ließ Sebastian gar nicht die Chance, zu erklären, was er nicht verstanden hatte. Sofort fuhr sie ihm wieder über den Mund. Irgendwas von ihrer Mutter, Moritz, dessen Eltern und zu viel Fahrerei und Stress über die Feiertage. Er ließ sie einfach reden. Es war besser so, das sagte die Erfahrung. Das meiste rauschte zum einen Ohr rein, zum anderen wieder raus. Im Vorbeigehen grüßte er Nika mit einem kurzen Handzeichen und stieß die Tür zum Büro mit etwas zu viel Schwung auf. Sie krachte so hart gegen die Wand, dass die Glasscheiben klirrten.

Thorsten schaute von seiner Akte auf und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Sebastian zuckte nur mit den Schultern, deutete auf sein Handy, formte mit den Lippen ein lautloses ‚Julia‘ und verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen. Thorsten schüttelte nur den Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Akte. Sebastian konzentrierte sich auf sein Telefonat. Julia redete immer noch – oder schon wieder. So genau wollte er sich da jetzt lieber nicht festlegen.

Gerade ging es um Moritz’ Kinder, dessen Ex und irgendwelche Urlaubspläne, die nicht seine eigenen waren. Was interessierten ihn anderer Leute Urlaubsbuchungen? Was interessierten ihn überhaupt die Probleme von Julias neuem Kerl. Der Typ konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben! Maja und Henri waren seine Kinder und er hatte das Recht, sie an Weihnachten zu sehen. Genauso wie Maja und Henri das Recht hatten, ihn und seine Eltern zu Weihnachten zu sehen. Da konnte der Kerl deswegen in Problemen ersaufen, das war ihm scheißegal. Hätte der Arsch sich eben keine Frau mit Kindern suchen sollen. Hätte er überhaupt einfach die Finger von anderer Leute Frauen gelassen und wäre bei seiner eigenen geblieben.

„… und du könntest Heiligabend doch auch einfach zu uns komm…“

„Nein! Ich kann Heiligabend nicht zu euch kommen. Ich habe Dienst!“

Also, jetzt reichte es aber wirklich! Er packte die Bürotür und warf sie ins Schloss. Die Scheiben klirrten wieder. Thorsten knurrte halblaut und Sebastian konnte den bösen Blick im Nacken fast spüren. Scheißegal, es tat gut! Er würde doch Heiligabend nicht mit Julia und ihrem neuen Kerl verbringen. Dem Kerl, mit dem sie ihn betrogen hatte. Für den sie ihn verlassen hatte. Allein bei der Vorstellung stieg ihm die Galle auf.

„Sebastian, jetzt hör mir doch erst …“

„Nein! Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu!“ Dieses Mal fuhr er ihr über den Mund. „Es war ausgemacht, dass die Kinder Heiligabend bei dir sind. Ich hole sie am ersten Weihnachtstag morgens ab und bringe sie dir am zweiten Weihnachtstag nach dem Mittag wieder. Das war der Deal und dabei bleibt es jetzt! Ich habe mit meinen Eltern alles geplant und ob das deinem … deinem … Moritz jetzt passt oder nicht ist mir echt sowas von scheißegal, verstanden!“

Er ließ Julia gar nicht erst die Chance zu widersprechen, sondern legte einfach auf und schleuderte das Handy quer durchs Büro. Mit einem befriedigenden Scheppern zerschellte es an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Weihnachten mit Julia und ihrem komischen Stecher einen auf Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen machen? Soweit kam es noch. Mochte ja sein, dass ihr das Eheversprechen nichts bedeutet hatte, er sah das ein bisschen anders. Allein die Dreistigkeit, diesen Vorschlag überhaupt zu machen…

„Du weißt aber schon, dass es nichts bringt, den Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten zu töten, oder?“, bemerkte Thorsten trocken.

„Was?“

Sebastian fuhr herum. Thorsten saß immer noch an seinem Schreibtisch, die Fingerspitzen vor dem Gesicht gegeneinander gelegt, einen Ausdruck unerschütterlicher Ruhe auf dem Gesicht und nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Richtung des kleinen Häufleins Elektroschrott, der mal Sebastians Handy gewesen war.

„Dein Handy. Dem hast du es jetzt ja mal so richtig gezeigt.“

Bitte was? Was interessierte ihn denn jetzt dieses beschissene Handy. Es ging hier um Weihnachten, verdammt! Und darum, dass Julia ihm die Kinder wegnehmen wollte. Aber klar, Thorsten betraf das ja nicht. Der hatte ja keine Familie.

„Ach was, Herr Oberschlaumeier! Sonst noch hilfreiche Hinweise?“ Er schüttelte seine Jacke von den Schultern und warf sie in die generelle Richtung des Garderobenständers. „Nee, was? Na, du musst dich ja auch nicht mit Julia herumschlagen. Es war alles geplant für Weihnachten. Sie hat die Kinder Heiligabend, ich am ersten Weihnachtstag, den zweiten teilen wir uns. Und jetzt plötzlich fällt ihr ein, dass das nicht geht.“ Erst als fast vor den hohen Aktenschrank lief, fiel ihm auf, dass er angefangen hatte, auf und ab zu tigern. „Weil ihr Kerl dann zu viel Stress hat.“ Seine Faust kollidierte mit dem Schrank. „Weißt du, wie scheißegal mir das ist? Ich will Weihnachten mit meinen Kindern verbringen. Das ist mein verdammtes Recht! Ich bin ihr Vater!“ Er schlug abermals vor den Schrank. „Das ist viel zu viel Stress. So hat doch niemand was davon“, äffte er Julia nach. „So hab’ nur ich nichts davon. Aber das ist ja egal!“ Zum dritten Mal krachte seine Faust in den Schrank. Seine Fingerknöchel knirschten und ein scharfer Schmerz zog seinen Arm hinauf.

„Sebastian…“

Thorstens Stimme war ganz ruhig, aber der leise Vorwurf darin war unüberhörbar. Die Ermahnung sich zusammenzureißen. Sebastian hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt. Er wollte sich nicht zusammenreißen. Wie konnte Thorsten das überhaupt von ihm erwarten? Er sah doch was hier vorging. Er bekam Julias krumme Touren doch immer mit.

„Verstehst du denn nicht? Sie will mir die Kinder wegnehmen!“

Er holte ein weiteres Mal aus, doch seine Faust erreichte den Schrank nie. Eine Hand griff in seinen Arm und fing den Schlag ab. Thorstens herbes Aftershave stieg ihm in die Nase. Wie kam der jetzt plötzlich hierher? Der hatte doch eben noch an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen. Sebastian zog seinen Arm mit einem Ruck zu sich, versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Thorsten hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Hey, ist gut jetzt“, sagte er entschieden. „Die Möbel können nichts dafür und es ändert auch nichts, wenn du hier jetzt randalierst.“

Sebastian biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte die scharfe Antwort, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, wieder herunter. Thorsten hatte ja recht. Es brachte überhaupt nichts, wenn er den Aktenschrank kaputt schlug und sich womöglich die Hand brach. Im Gegenteil! Das gab Julia doch erst recht Grund, ihm die Kinder vorzuenthalten. Aber er wusste einfach nicht wohin mit seiner Wut – und die Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er schluckte trocken, nickte ganz leicht und ließ den Arm wieder sinken. Thorstens Hand verschwand aus seiner Ellenbeuge. Ein Stich der Enttäuschung zog durch seine Brust. Es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen. Zu wissen, dass jemand da war, der darauf aufpasste, dass er keine Scheiße baute, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, der nicht einfach abhaute, wenn es schwierig wurde – so wie Julia. Er legte die Unterarme auf dem Schrank ab und bettete seinen Kopf darauf.

Das war doch einfach alles Scheiße. Sie waren kaum ein Dreivierteljahr getrennt und schon war nur noch Stress und Streit. Julia fand ständig neue Gründe, warum die Kinder nicht zu ihm kommen konnten, und wenn er sie dann doch mal hatte, kam ihm sein beschissener Job dazwischen. Die Enttäuschung in Majas und Henris Augen, wenn er dann doch wieder absagen musste, wenn er sie ungeplant früher zurückbringen musste, riss ihm jedes Mal ein Stück aus seinem Herzen. Das traf, durch und durch. Er wollte nicht, dass sie seinetwegen traurig waren oder gar weinten. Aber es tat fast noch mehr weh zu sehen, wie die Enttäuschung immer weniger zu werden schien, wie sie schon erwarteten, dass es wieder nichts werden würde mit der Papazeit.

„Ich hab’ einfach das Gefühl, ich verliere sie.“ Mit einem Mal hatte er einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Mühsam schluckte er dagegen an, aber das Sprechen fiel ihm trotzdem schwer und seine Augen brannten. „Sie gleiten mir durch die Finger und ich kann nur hilflos dabei zusehen. Und jetzt will sie sie mir auch noch Weihnachten wegnehmen.“

Feuchtigkeit sammelte sich in seinen Augen. Er presste die Lider fest zusammen. Er wollte nicht heulen, nicht jetzt, nicht hier im Büro, nicht vor Thorsten. Es war ein harter Kampf. Er hatte fast schon gewonnen, doch dann lag Thorstens Hand auf seiner Schulter, drückte sie sanft. Die erste Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und rann seine Wange hinab. Jetzt heulte er doch. So eine verdammte Scheiße! Thorsten musste ihn doch für völlig bekloppt halten. Erst dieser überzogene Wutanfall und dann ein halber Nervenzusammenbruch. Am Ende kam er noch auf den Gedanken, ihn nach Hause zu schicken. Das war echt das letzte, was er heute noch gebrauchen konnte.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Thorsten leise. „Als Susanne mich damals verlassen hat, ging’s mir genauso.“

Sebastian zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich verschämt mit den Fingern über die Wangen. Thorstens Daumen malte sanfte Kreise zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Er schloss die Augen, ließ die Schultern fallen und genoss die Wärme, die von Thorstens Hand in seinen Rücken kroch. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie angespannt er war. Am liebsten hätte er sich Thorstens Hand entgegengedrückt, sich gegen ihn gelehnt. Aber das konnte er nicht machen. Was würde Thorsten denn dann von ihm denken?

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du Heiligabend Dienst machst?“, fragte Thorsten ruhig. „Ich hätte dich doch dann hier nicht allein gelassen.“

„Das hab’ ich doch nur so gesagt.“ Sebastian seufzte tief. „Denkst du, ich will Heiligabend mit Julia und ihrem Neuen verbringen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, bei aller Liebe zu Maja und Henri, aber das geht einfach nicht.“

Der streichelnde Daumen hielt inne, die Hand klopfte ihm noch einmal sanft auf die Schulter, dann verschwand sie. Sebastian konnte das enttäuschte Seufzen, das seine Kehle hinaufkroch, nicht gänzlich unterdrücken. Aber es war besser so. Am Ende kam noch jemand rein. Das brauchte er echt nicht. Außerdem hatten sie noch Arbeit zu erledigen. Er atmete tief durch und wischte sich mit den Handballen die letzten Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Dann straffte er die Schultern und richtete sich wieder auf. Thorsten stand immer noch neben ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und betrachtete ihn mit diesem abwägenden Blick, den er immer hatte, wenn er einzuschätzen versuchte, ob ein Verdächtiger ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

„Was ist?“

„Hm? Ach nein, nichts. Alles in Ordnung.“

Thorsten senkte den Blick. Seine Schuhspitzen schienen plötzlich unglaublich interessant zu sein. Er zog die Schultern etwas hoch, wandte sich um und ging langsam zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Er packte seinen Stuhl bei der Lehne, doch bevor er sich setzte, hielt er inne und schaute Sebastian an.

„Was machst du dann Heiligabend?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Sebastian bückte sich nach seiner Jacke. „Wahrscheinlich einsam zu Hause hocken und Löcher in die Wände starren.“ Er hängte die Jacke ordentlich auf einen Bügel. „Ich war Weihnachten noch nie allein.“

„Wir könnten zusammen feiern. Ich bin auch allein und wenn du nichts Besseres vorhast…“

Thorsten ließ das Angebot seltsam unentschieden in der Luft hängen. Sebastian hob den Kopf und musterte ihn scharf. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, könnte er fast glauben Thorsten wäre unsicher. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Thorsten war nicht unsicher. Der war ein gestandener Mann, ein ehemaliger VE, der ruhte in sich selbst. Sonst stünde er jetzt gar nicht mehr hier. Außerdem gab es dafür auch gar keinen Grund. Oder war es gar keine Unsicherheit? War es mehr unterdrückter Unwille? Hatte Thorsten ihn nur aus Pflichtgefühl eingeladen? Der beste Freund war er ja in den letzten Monaten echt nicht gewesen, mit seinen ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen. Vielleicht sollte er doch Dienst schieben. Irgendjemand tauschte bestimmt mit ihm. Da hatte wenigstens niemand unter seinen Launen zu leiden und er hockte trotzdem nicht allein Zuhause herum. Aber wenn Thorsten das mitbekam, würde er ihm das ewig nachtragen – und Stress mit Thorsten war wirklich das allerletzte, was er jetzt noch verkraften konnte. Damit blieb dann ja nur noch…

„Ja, warum eigentlich nicht.“

 

*** FIN ***

for now...

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ende ist bewusst sehr offen gehalten, aber keine Sorge, das ist noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Wenn meine Bunnies sich nicht völlig verhoben haben (und danach sieht es in diesem Jahr nicht aus), dann kommt am 24.12. das Ende der Geschichte. Dann auch hoffentlich mit weihnachtlich-fluffigem Happy-End.


End file.
